Playlist
by myjumpingsocks
Summary: Each chapter will more or less relate to a song. Chad's POV Sonny is dating Taylor Launter, and chad feels himself fading away...doomed to be Sonny's guy friend forever
1. You Belong With Me

Playlist

Chad's POV

The scene opens. Bella is standing there looking all dramatic. More dramatic than ME! Sonny is quietly whispering Bella's lines along with her. I probably could too. I've seen this movie 33 times. This is magic number 34. It was all worth it to see her face though. That epicly amazing, combination of happy and excited. It grows bigger as her favorite movie unfolds. I wish I could make her smile like that. The only time she does is when she knows there's going to be a happy ending. Not even her jerk of a boyfriend can do that. Because with him, you never know.

Right now her cat sits in between us. His name is Clover, and usually I like him pretty well since he seems to be a good judge of character. He likes me and hates him. Smart cat. Today, I loathe him because he's between Sonny and Me. As if I wasn't far enough away. Not that it would matter though. She has a boyfriend, and he means everything to her.

"Thanks so much for watching it AGAIN with me Chad." She says completely out of the blue.

The she speaks again, quieter this time.

"Taylor refuses."

"Anytime." I reply, hoping it sounds casual.

She grins at me before quickly turning back to the screen. Her boyfriend's intro is coming up.

She's dating the amazing (according to himself), talented (maybe…but I'm still a much better actor!), according to every girl on the planet (including Sonny) super-mega-hottie Taylor Launter.

That guy drives me crazy. He'll treat her like crap, make her cry, worry all night long and then as soon as he whips out some roses he's forgiven.

I wonder when he'll figure out that daisies are her favorite. I mean COME ON! Her dog is named Daisy! She wears the daisy necklace I gave her every single day. That really drives him crazy, but it's the one thing she refuses to budge on. She loves that necklace. It's her all time favorite.

I look over at her. She's to engrossed in the movie to notice me staring. She's completely awesome and amazing and…I'm just her guy friend. Chad Dylan Cooper. Her best friend.

Sure, at first we acted like we hated each other and then I could have sworn she fell for me as hard as I fell for her. I fell hard. I dunno, maybe she did. It didn't matter when she met him. Instantly I became the guy friend who helped her get her guy. Tawni even pitched in. We hoped he could make her extremely happy after the James disaster.

It took that idiot four months to ask her out. Its been just a little over a week since and I'm already suck of hearing his stupid name. I want her to say MY name.

The whole mellowed me a little. Not much, I just sounds smarter now. Long story short I found out Sonny liked smart guys, I started trying to learn stuff….and you know where this is going.

Then I whispered quietly (she wouldn't hear me anyway, she's too busy staring at her freak flirt with Bella) the truth.

"You belong with me…."


	2. Fall For You

**Thanks to Pigmepuff, star-girl-05, Zoezora, and DannySamLover20! Also this chapter is for EllieTheDisneyfreak, because she gave me the idea for this chapter completely and I just went with it! If you'd like to see her review/idea check out the reviews for the first chapter of the story! Sorry this chapter took so long, I just had to make Ellie's idea work though! TO EllieTheDisneyfreak and her awesome idea! Sorry I changed it alot...**

**Disclaimer: Do I own awesome bunny slippers? Nope. Sadly. Do I own Sonny With a Chance? Nope. Very Sadly. Do I own this awesome song? Nope. Do I own this pyscho kitten thats eating the newspaper? Yes. Sadly ;)**

* * *

"Sonny I can't do this anymore. I can't be your best friend, I just can't." I dropped my head and waited for her reaction.

"Why Chad?! What's wrong? Did I do something?" Sonny asked her eyes filling up with tears.

"You're going out with the wrong guy! Can't you see it? I fell in love with you!"

Before she could respond I leaned in, and kissed her, just like Jacob had in Eclipse with Bella. Yes, she made me read the books too.

Suddenly she pulled away and I was instantly reminded of what happens in the book. Jacob doesn't get the girl.

"I'm sorry Chad, I just…can't…do this." She looked up at me, then just walked away, like her leaving would make everything better.

It didn't

* * *

Its exactly 4 hours, and 37 minutes since I kissed her. I'm not pathetic! I just like keeping track of things….I'm pathetic aren't I?

Then suddenly at 4 hours, and 38 minutes my cell phone rang. I flipped it over to see then name Sonny Monroe looking up at me. By the time I had the phone to my ear, my heart was pounding so loud my dog was looking concerned.

"Hello?"

"Chad! Oh thank god, you picked up. Look the thing is I think that maybe you're right, and Taylor is a jerk, and maybe, I was thinking, we need to talk…can you come to my apartment?"

"When?" I asked immediately.

"Now."

"I'll be there in 3 minutes."

I barely hear her reply before I hang up, grab my jacket, and am out the door.

* * *

Nervously I knock at her door, hoping she hasn't changed her mind in the last 3 minutes and 44 seconds. Soon as I knock the door flies open and she's kissing me.

She's KISSING ME! She's giving me the best freakn kiss of my life, and all I can do is kiss her back. Man, now I know what heaven is.

Soon as she pulls away, for air, I grin at her.

"Nice talk." I comment with a smirk.

"Shut up and kiss me."

So I obey happily. In the background I can hear Fall For You playing.

It gets louder and louder. I groan and try to hit the snooze button. Wait….snooze button? I sit straight up in my bed. In my bed. Why am I in my bed?

Then I realize. It was a dream. Me kissing her, and her kissing back. A dream. On that radio I can hear that stupid song playing.

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you… _

Why did I have to fall in love with YOU, Sonny?!

* * *

** Anyway I have two more chapter in store, and I LOVE it when people review! Or add to favorites, or story alert, or author alert! it all means alot, cuz other I won't know if you liked it, hated it or think that I should give my crazy kitten some meds!**


	3. Flavor Of The Weak

**Heyllo guys! Thnx 2 my one reviwer, demimusiclover59 I think it was! In response to hers, and a general question, doesn anyone think I should give Tawni a love interest? **

**Discliamer: Why do we have to do these anyway?? Not sure, but everyone else does! ;) I can't think of a celver disclaimer, so just read the freakn story!**

**Song: Flavor Of The Weak by American Hi-Fi**

**and yes its weak, and not week!**

* * *

I walk over to the newsstand, so I can check out the latest headlines. Most of them are so wrong, or completely exaggerated, so its funny to read them. Especially the ones about Sonny. Currently they're claiming she's going vegan and is adopting a cow that she'll keep in her apartment. Crazy right? She's not a cow person, she likes goats.

The newsstand girl is listening to her I-pod and is very loudly, and badly, singing along.

"She's just the flavor of the weeeekkkkkk…." She screeches.

Then, I see it. It's on the cover of Teen Beat, which has a horrible habit of being right. It's the worst picture I've ever seen of my least favorite person on the planet

It's Tawni. And Taylor. Making out.

The newsstand girl htis repeat and the song starts again.

"And she don't know, he's got her best friend on the phoneeeeee!" She wails.

I swear, I've never heard anyone sing more like a dieing loon in my life. It doesn't help at ALL that the lyrics to that stupid song fit so well.

Now what I am supposed to do? Tell Sonny? Keep it a secret? Duck tape the newsstand girl's mouth up, so she'll FINALLY shut up?

I like the last one. It looks like my decisions are being made for me though. Cuz here comes Sonny, looking…sunny.

"Hey Chad! I've been looking for you every where! I still can't believe the amount of time you spend at the mall! You're worse than Tawni!" she teases me

I laugh along with her, and I know, as much as I want to, I can't break her heart. I can't hurt her. I just can't.

So I quickly step to cover, as she keeps chattering away. I almost don't because I know with him out of the picture it'll be that much easier for me to step in. Then she'd cry though. Ya know what's sadder than puppies with broken legs? Sonny crying.

"What trash did they print now?" she asks with a roll of her eyes.

"Nothing, just the usual garbage." I lie smoothly. I'm not the star of the #1 Tween Show for nothing.

"Let me see anyway! I love making fun of their cheesy celebrity gossip!" she says with a laugh.

Damn it why'd we have to have THAT in common?!

She quickly tries to pull a copy of Teen Beat out from behind me, but I mange to stop her.

"Um Sonny, that's not such a good idea, that one is right way toooften!" Improve never was my strong point. That is why I have a script!

"Chad what's going on?" She asks confused.

Then she sees it. Some idiot is sitting on a bench reading it! When she sees she looks up at me, her eyes filling with huge tears. Way sadder than puppies with broken legs.

Then she collapses against me, sobbing. All I can do is hold her close, and wish that I could make the pain stop.

* * *

**Was the end kind of emo? hope not! Plz review, cuz otherwise I'll send my pyscho kitten after you...and trust me you don't want that. Take it from the girl covered in Diego Ban-aids ok? How do you spell that anyway...**


	4. Fireflies

**Thank you to: Pigmepuff, EllieTheDisneyFreak, DannySamLover20, demimusiclover59, SonnyChadFan, Zoezora, EdwardCullenRoxMySox(how awesome is this pen name?!), and HeartForSoul, for reviewing, Story Alerting, Adding the story to fav's ETC! You guys rock my jumping socks! Hehe, stole that from EdwardCullenRoxMySox, of course!**

* * *

Its been three months. I helped her through the break-up, the post break-up, and then watched as she "played the field". She didn't find anyone she liked, thank god. I also beat the living snot out of Taylor, but luckily she was still too upset to go outside then, so she'll never know. I put on him my wall too. Right next to Zac Efron.

So here we are tonight. Mr. Condor came up with the amazing idea to take the entire studio camping so we could "bond". I only went because Sonny loves camping, and convinced me to go. These days she's got me wrapped around her little finger. Although, really I couldn't EVER say no to her.

So when she asked me to come hiking with her I agreed, and now we're lost, wandering around, in nowhere. Normally the lack of hair gel would drive me to insanity, but walking around in the dark, surrounded by fireflies, with the girl I love, is actually pretty cool. Besides all the trees. I hate trees, don't ask why, let's just say the time I played hide and seek in grade 4 was the worst day of my life. Besides when she said yes to Taylor, that was not a good day.

"You think we'll find them?" she asks casually, not sounding too worried.

"I hope not, it's beautiful out here," I answer honestly. Might as well have her know that I don't mind being here.

"Then lets stop looking," she grins, and sits down on a rock, then quickly yanks off her shoes. She's wearing socks that have frogs dancing with bunnies on them.

We're like that. A frog Prince, and an adorable bunny. Weirdest couple EVER. Shouldn't work, but it does. I sit down next to her, and take her hand. I always do, it comforts her, reminding her that I'm not leaving. Strangely, I feel like her Jacob. Her Edward ran off, and I'm all she has left. I want to be her Edwa-

God we really need to stop watching that movie!

She smiles at me, and when I realize what kind of smile it is my heart picks up about twenty beats, then practically explodes. It's that epicly amazing, combination of happy and excited.

The fireflies dancing around us pick up their pace, like they're waiting for me to make my move, watching to see what happens next'.

"I love you," I whisper. The fireflies practically freeze in place, as we both wait for her response.

"You love me?!" she squeals.

I nod lightly, worried that it's an act, and she's gonna slap me and run. Instead she stands up and run after the fireflies, her frogs and bunnies whirling quickly as she dances around. If this a dream, I'm going to murder the person who wakes me up. Ok, so I don't really murder people, but I know people, who do stuff like that. She finally catches two fireflies in her hand. Then like a small kid she runs back to me, and barely opens her cupped hands, revealing her prize.

"You wouldn't believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies…." I whisper. It's her favorite song, but I never understood why until now. I get it now, she loves fireflies.

"I love you to CDC," she whispers, looking up into my eyes, those brown ones of hers taking me captive. She doesn't know it, but I get lost in her eyes, all the time.

Before I get lost in the endless chocolate ocean that is her eyes, I pull her in and kiss her. Her hands open, and the fireflies fly free, but she pulls me close. Just like my dream, except way better. I thought THAT was heaven, but no, THIS is heaven.

I knew that she belonged with me. She doesn't have to be his flavor of the week, and I've never been so happy, since I fell for her. The fireflies continue their dance as I let her mess up my insanely perfect hair. At least, it WAS perfect.

* * *

**So guys, thats the end! I hope you feel this is a good ending, because I think it all came together pretty well! Still, I wanna know what you think, so click the pretty button, and tell me!** Also, this was inspired by emmaleelilac (awesome stories right there!), The Fantabulous show Sonny With A Chance, The Twilight Movie, which I personally hate, but I loved New Moon. Also this story is based off You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift, Fall For You, by Secondhand Serenade, Flavor of The Weak by American Hi-Fi, and Fireflies by Owl City! Listen to them, because they're great!


End file.
